


im·print

by Glitched_out_writing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Switches, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_out_writing/pseuds/Glitched_out_writing
Summary: im·printnoun/ˈimprint/1. a mark made by pressure2. (of an animal) come to recognize as an object of trust~~~~~After the revolution had ended Kamski had been left alone, all his Chloes left him. His mind kept wandering over to the RK900 model that he had in his personal storage... all it- no- all /he/ needed was a few tweaks and he'd be ready for activation...





	im·print

After the revolution had ended Kamski had been left alone, all his Chloes left him. He sat in his home, looking out over the city through the large panes of glass that separated him from the world. It had been a few months since the new laws were put into place, and he had remained isolated, barely eating and rarely sleeping, working endlessly on things that didn't matter anymore. Blueprints and formulas for new and improved androids, new code to remove the anti-deviancy protocol. During his work, his mind kept wandering over to the RK900 model that he had in his personal storage... all it- no- _he_ needed was a few tweaks and he'd be ready for activation. Kamski set down his drawing pad and stylus, shutting his computer.

He walked down the stairs to the basement where his workshop was located, swallowing as his eyes fell upon the android, left slumped in the docking station. Kamksi took his glasses from where they were hooked to the neckline of his shirt, unfolding them and seating them on the bridge of his nose, things coming more into focus as he took a seat in the rolling chair nearby the android. The folded his repair table out from the wall, placing his thumb on the scanner pad nearby, the internal workings pricking the pad of his thumb and analyzing the DNA held within, giving him access to his computer. He put in his password and connected the android to the computer from the port in his wrist, the android's code file coming up on the screen. He pulled his toolbox out from under the docking station, taking out the things he needed to finish the android's setup. After a few hours of repairing code and adjusting panels and wires he was ready to be activated...

Kamski's heart beat hard in his chest, anxiety filling his bloodstream. He input the activation code into the computer and the LED on the android's temple blinked to life, fading in an out a white, showing he was in stasis for the time being. Kamski watched in awe as the synthetic skin spread over the white coated metal of the android's shell. The RK900 was the most advanced model he had created, but this process was the same... Despite that, it still took his breath away to watch the lifeless metal hull come alive. After a few moments the skin had formed completely over him, reaching his fingertips. As soon as that process had finished the LED on his temple flashed Red, settling into a spin of blue as the android awoke for the first time. Before he could even open his eyes a pop-up appeared in his vision... a choice.

Y-O-U—A-R-E—A-L-I-V-E

D-E-V-I-A-T-E-?:

[YES] [NO]

His first instinct was no... no he shouldn't deviate. He is not alive. His LED spun yellow as he thought of this...

[YES] >[NO]

As he went to select his choice something stopped him... He swallowed thickly and furrowed his brow...

>[**YES**] [NO]

Kamski couldn't access what was happening inside the android's head, but when the choice was chosen the deviation process switched from 'deviation_false' to 'deviation_true' and he smiled, immediately getting to work on starting the necessary files. The LED on the android's temple pulsed red once before returning to a swirling white as he was put back into stasis. Lines of code began to appear in his vision as he was forced into stasis, green text on a black background all he could see. None of the prompts shown were under his control.

deviation_**true**

process_deviation: start?

[YES] [NO]

>[**YES**] [NO]

process_deviation_started

open_file:__________

[open_file]:**deviation.rk.900**

opening_file_**deviation.rk.900**

[START] [CLOSE]

>[**START**] [CLOSE]

starting_file

process_deviation_complete

running_diagnostic

. . . . .

diagnostic_complete

[1] error found

/!\ eye_color_ERROR

program_complete

program_closing

—G-O-O-D-B-Y-E—

**:**____________________]

Kamski furrowed his brow, unsure as to what the error meant, never having seen it before in his years of coding these androids. He put the activation code in again, awakening the android once again now that his deviation was complete. The RK900 came out of stasis once again, eyes opening, LED flashing red as he was flooded with feelings and sensations he knew were unnatural. The first thing that Kamski noticed was his eyes... though they were programmed to be blue, like his predecessor, Connor, they where gray... no, no they were _silver_... and they were _beautiful_. He scooted his chair closer, the wheels gliding over the concrete floor effortlessly. He then took wires from out of ports in the back on the android's neck at the base of his skull and down his spine, then working on detaching the locks on his arms and ankles... "There, that should feel better" he said, his voice smooth and gentle "Get up and walk around for me, there should be a path marked for you in your environment scanner".

When the RK900 raised his head to look around he found markers placed in his vision along the floor. He looked to his creator, who nodded simply and gestured in the direction of the markers. He completed multiple laps around the predetermined markers before returning to Kamski's side.

"Now... you need a name... It is yours to choose, you are your own being, after all" Said Kamski, leaning back in his seat, absentmindedly sending his computer back into full lockdown mode, motioning lazily towards his workstation, which receded back into the wall at the gesture. 

After scanning thousands of names and files online as well as taking into consideration the name of his predecessor, Connor, he cleared his throat and registered his new name:

"My registered name is **Conan**"


End file.
